Chapter one (HPAoS)
First, I would like to thank Marvel wiki and the MCU wiki. I will be going by the MCU wikis timelines. I would also like to thank , your transcripts are an immense help. Harry Potter: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. May, 2010. Harry had made an excellent choice in requesting this assignment! He was left alone with a magical artifact and was granted complete freedom by Fury to study and contain it. Harry's analysis of Mjølnir had so far taught him how to negate intangibility, absorb life-force, and greatly improved his ability to manipulate matter. Harry could already manipulate storms and saw no reason to study that ability, beyond means of controlling uncommon aspects of weather such as in space... Oh yes, Harry was pleased with this assignment. But for now, he had to confiscate a very beautiful scientists research and equipment... His least favorite part of the spy gig: leaving women heartbroken when his mission was complete. And here she came. "What the hell is going on here?!" Foster asked angrily. "Ms. Foster, I'm agent Potter with SHIELD," Harry said, noticing the older man, Erik Selvig, becoming suddenly wary. "I don't care who you work for, you can't do this!" Foster argued, causing Harry to sigh. "Jane. This is more serious than you realize. Let it go." Selvig interjected. "Let it go?! This is my life!" Foster said angrily. "We are investigating a security threat and have to commandeer your equipment, research, and data. I understand that this is hard for you, but we are not certain of how great a threat this is and must investigate it... Unfortunately for you, that means we need your work to assure that no one dies." Harry handed her a check and card with his personal number. "I hope that this will compensate you for your trouble, if not you may contact the number on the card." Foster, of course, threw the check on the ground without looking at it. "I can't just pick up replacements from RadioShack! I made most of that equipment myself!" "I'm sure you can do it again," Harry replied indifferently. "And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!" "While I understand your anger, we are the good guys and trying to help people stay safe." "So are we! We're on the verge of understanding something extraordinary." Here Foster held up her notebook, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow. "Everything I know about this phenomenon is in this lab and in this book, and no one has the right to take it from me." Harry casually plucked it from her hands and handed to a nearby Agent, stunning Foster. Harry just walked away, while thinking of how to draw more power or knowledge from the weapon or transfer it into others. An army of super-soldiers with greater than human strength would help SHIELD remain strong and keep the peace, and Harry had already attained immense physical capabilities and currently saw no need for more. Harry sensed a rather large magical power as they returned to base, though he could sense that it was also heavily weakened. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- As expected, that mysterious power arrived at the Base erected around Mjølnir. Harry waited under disillusionment, near Mjølnir, for whom he presumed to be Thor, it's owner. Oh he was still in command and was making sure everything went well, but Harry wanted Thor to grab Mjølnir, so that Harry could study it's effects. Finally, minutes later, Thor arrived... and quickly failed to lift Mjølnir. Harry revealed himself and ordered his agents to take him into custody before becoming lost in thought... Thor and Mjølnir did have a strong bond, but it could obviously be used by others despite the bond. Harry went to the holding cell, eager to question a deity and perhaps pry information from his mind. Once Harry entered the holding cell, he was greeted by a silent and dejected Thor. "So, Thor Odinson, perhaps you can explain why you can't get your hammer up?" Harry asked in amusement, getting an annoyed glare for his mockery and his implication of impotence on the part of Thor. "Going to stick with sullen silences?" No response, so Harry just began scanning Thor's memories, quickly discovering several helpful things... most importantly another method of flight from Thor's knowledge of other magic users. It would require further study, but Harry was confident that his time here would be fruitful. "You should cooperate, former god, your mortal plaything could always be sent to prison if you don't..." Thor glared and tried to break the handcuffs. "Save your energy, princess. Even if you did break free, you would just get your ass kicked." Harry paused. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Hadrian Potter, the Master of Death..." Thor was visibly shocked at Harry's introduction, his eyes widening. "I wield power rivaling most deities and can easily defeat you and your brother who's concealing himself and waiting for me to leave." Harry said, registering some shock from the other, hidden, Asgardian. "You can reveal yourself now, Loki." Loki revealed himself with a look of annoyance and shock. "Now, perhaps you can tell me why your brother is having performance issues." "You dare mock a god?" Loki questioned angrily, having to defend Thor to preserve his act. "No, your old age is causing you to hallucinate... Yes, I dare mock you and your idiot brother." Harry replied boredly, not impressed with Loki at all. Loki tried stabbing Harry, but had his wrists crushed for his daring and was then knocked into a wall and into unconsciousness by a punch from Harry. Harry had been aware of the existence of pantheons such as the Asgardians and Olympians, and some magicals still drew upon their powers for spells, and Harry had undertaken rituals to help himself get on their level. Sacrificing Giants helped greatly with that, but Harry was no threat to God-heads or even moderately powerful deities at his current level. That said, Harry still intended to continuing growing in power and skill... He quickly sifted through Loki's now vulnerable mind and learned quite a bit of useful information, although Harry had already acquired greater skill in illusions than Loki, his skills in hypnosis would prove useful to Harry. "Excellent, I have what I need now." Harry said, having confirmed that flight through telekinesis was far more superior to any other method, though Loki merely aspired to do such, and having acquired means of traversing the realms more easily. Harry removed Thor and Loki's memories of his mental invasion, and revived and healed Loki. "Now, since Thor cooperated, I will allow you to visit him for a short time." Harry said, before exiting the cell. Now Harry would study this Odinforce that their father seemed to possess in abundance. From his invasion, he had learned that it was the combined power of Odin himself and his brothers, and by that logic it should merely be a question of how much power does Harry need to gain to replicate it's powers. The rest would be a question of experience and discovering how to properly use such power. Harry already had incredible power, he became a Magus and constantly grew that power even further; by over a 100% a year, but this was a sign that he needed to evolve further, and not just magically, but also physically and mentally. Harry began analyzing the Odinforce, hoping to accelerate his growth in power and skill, but knowing that it would likely take him a very long time to even get close to such an immense level of power... And that was with training under Time Compression. Oh it would greatly reduce the time needed, but it would still require herculean effort on Harry's part. Line break-remove text and replace. Hours later... "Sir... he's got a visitor." Sitwell said nervously. "Oh? This should be interesting, then." Harry replied, annoyed by the interruption, but pleased with his study of the Odinforce and Mjølnir. Harry followed Sitwell to the security room. "I thought you'd be angry about the interruption. You haven't been sneaking women in to relieve stress have you?" Sitwell asked with a teasing smirk. "No, my mind is sufficiently engaged by my study of the weapon. Although if you can get Romanoff here, I'd take a break. She's exactly the kinda girl I want to date, and I know she can satisfy me from past experience." Harry replied. "I heard that you slept with her, but assumed it was a rumor." "No, I thought she was a honey trap and trying to trap me for SHIELD. I had sex with her until we both couldn't. She was walking funny afterward, and I was willing to join SHIELD and date and possibly marry her." Sitwell looked amused. "She had sex with me for four hours, I was completely satisfied and got to put my mastery of giving pleasure to use. Sex might not be a foundation for a stable relationship, but it made me willing to build a foundation for one." "I get wanting great sex, but her being exactly the kind of girl you want to date?" "She's a spy, and so am I when it's required, but I believe that spies should date spies and with full awareness that there will be secrecy and that it's unavoidable, but remaining faithful and telling each other what they can would likely be the best chance for them to have a stable relationship." "Good luck, and you might have something there." Sitwell replied neutrally as they arrived near Dr. Selvig. "Dr. Selvig, how can I help you?" Harry asked, already suspecting a trick. "I believe you have my friend Donald Blake in custody," Selvig said, concealing his nervousness poorly. Harry scanned his surface thoughts to discover his plot. "Donald Blake?" Harry asked in amusement. "Doctor Donald Blake. He's part of our team." "Well, he must have studied fighting just as much to fight his way through my men." Harry replied boredly, before turning to a technician "Confirm what he's saying." "You can understand how a man could go off like that. I mean, a big, faceless organization like yours, coming in with their jack-booted thugs and stealing private property..." Harry raised an eyebrow. "That's how he put it." The identity obviously proved fake, which Harry was unsurprised by. "Tell me, Dr. Selvig, do you have a fantasy involving going to prison and being repeatedly raped?" Harry asked in amusement, causing Sitwell and couple technicians to snicker. "I mean this was poorly done and you have already committed multiple felonies, enough for this fantasy to become reality. Just say the word and I can make it happen... And then there is Foster and Lewis... Some of those women in prison get rough and are not considerate lovers. I mean those two could suffer horribly there." "Please don't! It was a mistake and it won't happen again!" Selvig begged, thinking that Harry was going to do that purely out of cruelty. "I'm glad that you understand the severity of your actions. I will release the former Norse God Thor Odinson into your custody, but don't try this again... There are worst things in this world than has-been deities." Here, Harry projected the illusion of himself having glowing red eyes and standing in a field of corpses which came to life before his very eyes. Selvig nodded fearfully, horrified by Harry's powers and the implication made by his illusion. Harry teleported Thor to Selvig's side, without the handcuffs on. "Off you go, Thunderer," Harry said with a dismissive wave. They quickly left, with multiple tracking charms discreetly placed upon them, and the notebook that Thor lifted. "Have Garrett and Cale follow them." June 2nd, 2010. Bifrost Sight. Harry was once more disturbed from his studies of the Odinforce and just when he was making great progress, and actually managing to converse with it's avatar and gaining some knowledge of it's capabilities. "Better call in someone from Linguistics," Harry ordered boredly and Sitwell did so. "Cancel that, we're about to have company. Into the vehicles and fall back ten miles!" Sitwell hesitated as others scrabled to obey. "That was an order Sitwell, double time." Harry added angrily, himself already backing away. Harry's senses proved correct moments later as the Bifrist activated and transported the Destroyer to Earth. "You're using unregistered weapons technology. Identify yourself at once!" Harry ordered, already prepared for a fight if they refused. Harry quickly dodged an energy beam, identifying it as Asgardian magic from Odin, and telekinetically flinged the Destroyer farther away from the town in retaliation. Harry summoned up his power and launched two greatly over-powered spells that were designed to siege castles, blasting the Destroyer backward but not inflicting any real damage to it. That having failed him, Harry decided to try something darker and sent a massive serpent of Fiendfyre at the Destroyer, which was infused with the Odinforce... It actually managed to effect it, though it only slightly heated the metal. Harry was forced to dodge another energy beam and decided that he had enough distance from town to cut loose. "Hellfyre!" Harry bellowed, using an ancient unforgivable and quickly taking off the arm of his enemy before having to cancel the spell as the fire began to resist his will. Harry began barraging the Asgardian construct with magic while working on the next phase of his attack. Oh Harry knew that his distraction would do little or absolutely no damage, but that was merely a distraction for the main event and well worth the wasted power... And there they were. Several small meteors and asteroids descending to barrage his opponent into destruction. Harry guided them directly at the Destroyer, and only inflicted surprisingly mild damage to it. His last thought, before being temporarily disintegrated, was that he wasn't strong or skilled enough... Harry had power to spare and could have fought the Destroyer for days, but he had two critical flaws... He used magic like a very talented mortal. And he lacked the strength and other physical abilities to match deities such as Thor and Odin, and he was only able to physically match minor gods and was more strong than he was durable. Bearing that all in mind, Harry decided that he must grow stronger... besides dying hurt and he would just keep coming back for more pain, and that would be literal torture, torture that he would be powerless to stop due to his weakness. Once Harry finished regenerating, he conjured himself some clothes and teleported after the construct. And arrived in time to see Thor remove Mjølnir from the Destroyers head. "Good, you regained your ability to get your hammer up." Harry said, announcing his presence and causing the Asgardians and Darcy Lewis to smirk. "I take it you defeated the construct?" "I did. Know this, Master of Death. You and I, we fight for the same cause - the protection of this world. From this day forward, count me as your ally. If you return the items you have taken from Jane Foster." "Borrowed, but yes. They will be returned and SHIELD will also wish to fully sponsor her research after the events of today." Harry replied, having already had copies made of everything they took anyway. "Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?" Thor asked Jane. "Uh...sure." Thor pulled Jane close to him and then flew away with her. Harry casually restored Puente Antiguo, greatly impressing the other Asgardians, and Selvig and Lewis. "Well, off you go," Harry said the Asgardians. "Unless you were planning on sticking around," Harry added to the Lady warrior, and with a flirtatious wink for good measure. "I must decline." Sif replied, her thoughts solely on Thor. "And there went my 80% success rate." Harry said in fake annoyance, but also detecting her attraction to Thor. Harry teleported the Destroyer to his temporary base. "If you are all ready to leave, I can teleport you to your arrival point. Thor should have arrived there by now." They all nodded and all of them were immediately teleported away, with Harry briefly joining them to retrieve the Destroyers arm. And now, Harry would siphon more Odinforce to improve his connection to its avatar... Once that was done, he would be stealing Odin's experience in using his power, and then he would only require similar levels power. To achieve this goal, Harry would need to triple his current power, and that would likely take him 5-10 years; even with the Time Compression Chamber at his disposal. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Director Fury had finally found time to meet with Harry about his request for several months leave, and Harry would have normally been quite annoyed, but he had plenty of distractions to keep his mind occupied. He now had a plan to create an avatar for his 'H-Force' by fracturing his soul with Soul Magic and entrusting himself as an advisor in using the power. It would require meditation rather than murder, and Harry could always absorb it back into himself, it was one the perks of using a 'Grey' method for creating what is basically a horcrux and not resorting to murder. Oh Harry had murdered thousands and he had no problem killing more, but he only killed bad people like terrorists, rapists, pedophiles, and major criminals. Apart from sacrificing giants for greater physical abilities, he hadn't killed for power, but recent events would force him to do so, and destroying Earth's last surviving giants still wouldn't enhance his physical abilities enough to fight the likes of Thor and Odin. Harry was already regretting not taking some of Thor's power for himself, but was still quite repulsed by the idea, and if he was caught he would make an enemy of Asgard. Crossing Odin and Thor at his current power would only cause Harry pain... "Come on in, Agent Potter," Director Fury voice said from his office door. Harry rose and followed him inside. "You have requested quite a lot of time off, citing needing to train to match current threats." "Yes, sir. I have. My fight with the Destroyer revealed that even I was out-classed, and my studies of it and Mjølnir have lead me to believe that a divine pantheon could easily subjugate humanity, and that doesn't even count other aliens. I last calculated that I could lift a hundred tons, Thor and Odin are calculated to lift millions or more. Odin's power is estimated to be triple my own, and he has experience and can use his magic better than I. Bearing this all in mind, I feel training myself would enable me to defend Earth better." "Agent Potter, you do realize that the defense of Earth isn't solely on your shoulders?" Fury asked. "We also have the Avengers Initiative, which you are intended to lead." "Permission to speak freely?" Harry asked emotionlessly. "Very well." "I have little confidence in the Initiative... Stark is a wildcard, a futurist, dangerously arrogant, he's not a team player, his mental state is questionable at best, and he's a massive liability in terms of strategy and even existing. All of these flaws could lead him to take unilateral action based on what he thinks is best for everyone. Stark needs to be controlled or killed." Harry paused, having Fury's full attention. "Banner is too uncontrollable and his condition can be easily exploited by our enemies. For example an injury while in the Helicarrier or Triskelion or any populated area, as you can see from recent incidents." "Ironically, Blonsky's insanity and power hunger make him viable and potentially controllable, if promised more power and bloodshed. And I saved the best for last... Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, the Master of Death..." Harry said, causing Fury to smirk in amusement at his titles. "He's a mass-murderer, a pervert, and as paranoid as you are. The one plus is that he likes helping people and wants to better the world, but he would probably want a standing Kill Order for Stark and Blonsky. For Banner he would just incapacitate him." "Done." Fury replied, seeing the logic in the request and agreeing with Potter's assessment of the candidates. "I will let you have your requested leave, Potter. I trust your judgement in most matters and you are mostly honest with me, only keeping some secrets from me and thats in regards to matters within the magical world. I am concerned that you have already labeled the Asgardians a certain threat. Any particular reason?" "I don't really have a reason not to. Thor and the five Asgardians I met are but a small minority and don't represent the entire people. Odin has ruled for thousands of years and you just don't hold power that long without making at least one or more questionable decisions. I believe he is a benevolent, wise, and good king... but if he were pushed then he would make a powerful enemy, and I believe I should prepare for that as a precaution. From what I gleaned, Odin is the most powerful of the Godheads, seems to only sleep one night to a week every year, and could easily defeat the Hulk, and I suspect Thor could do the same. This Loki also seems to be trouble-maker and might need to be permanently dealt with eventually." Fury nodded in understanding. "Well. I wish you luck, Potter." Fury said, making his dismissal clear. "Thank you, sir," Harry said, rising from his seat to leave. Once Harry was outside the Triskelion, he teleported to le Fay Castle and began planning to capture the surviving giants and sacrifice them all for a massive ritual that would increase his physical abilities to an acceptable level. And when he finished that, he would train his magic, using his connection to Odinforce avatar as a teacher. When he returned to his job, his power would have more than doubled, and his physical abilities received the same level of growth. Harry was also quite fortunate enough to encounter a celtic deity and sacrifice him... Cairbre's speed greatly enhanced Harry's own and allowed him to run at near-transonic speeds. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Unfortunately, people found out that Harry had returned to Britain, and Sirius had demanded he join the Black family for dinner. Harry had also been invited to the Weasley's for dinner, but that was just another pitiful attempt by Molly Weasley to try getting Harry to marry her worthless and incredibly creepy daughter. Though Harry was greatly amused by Ginny Weasley still lusting after him, but still found her pathetic. How many rejections would it take for her to understand that Harry couldn't stand her? "So, Harry. How is your work going?" Amelia Black, formerly Bones asked. Regulus, Amelia's and Sirius' son, looked very interested. "It's going great. I recently worked on a classified project and advanced my knowledge of magic greatly. I really enjoy working at SHIELD, and my rise in rank has been quite swift. I have one of the highest Clearance Levels in the agency, and I'm one of the most trusted by it's director." Harry replied, only saying what he could but also trying to inform them of his progress. "I wish you could tell me what you do there," Sirius said in annoyance. "I worry about you, Harry." "Don't be. I've only died twice while working there, and I quickly regenerated from them." Sirius gave Harry an annoyed glare. "I'm making a huge difference in the world and I've saved several thousand lives with my work, Sirius. For what it's worth, with events progressing like they are, some of my work will eventually be made somewhat public." "So you're back to train, uncle Harry?" Regulus asked. Harry had passed on being godfather, due to his absences and distance, but was still called 'uncle.' "I am... Apparently the Asgardians and such still exist and I find my current level of power lacking. Getting disintegrated made that perfectly clear to me, and I decided to ascend to the god-level to combat such threats; should they prove to be threats. Don't worry, I won't be building cults to worship me. I would get annoyed by being worshiped." "Is that even possible, Harry?" Sirius asked. "I don't want you getting your hopes up for nothing." "It's possible. I'm already at a minor god level. Physically, anyway. My magical power is greater than Loki's and I easily physically over-powered him after he got mouthy with me." The look of awe on Regulus' face was priceless. And with that subject having reached its conclusion, conversation died back down. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yes, Sirius is alive, but only due to Harry being skilled enough to keep him that way. More backstory will be revealed as needed. I don't want to do large info dumps if I can avoid them, but this Harry has a lot in common with the Harry from my AIAG story.